<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>#Multiperspectivity |SFW| Kenshin x Mai | Can Kenshin Fall in Love? by AuroraGodshawk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24721441">#Multiperspectivity |SFW| Kenshin x Mai | Can Kenshin Fall in Love?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraGodshawk/pseuds/AuroraGodshawk'>AuroraGodshawk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cybird Ikemen Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ikemen Sengoku - Freeform, Ikemen series, Ikesen, Other, challenge, cybird</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:28:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24721441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraGodshawk/pseuds/AuroraGodshawk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Story Info:<br/>Suitor: Kenshin Uesugi<br/>MC Name: Mai Mizusaki<br/>Game: Ikemen Sengoku: Romance Across Time<br/>Setting: Sengoku Era<br/>Genre: SFW<br/>Trope: ---<br/>Prompt: Can Kenshin Uesugi call in love?<br/>Kink: ---<br/>Read Time: Less than 10 Minutes<br/>*****This was a challenge I did where you take a scene and write it from three different perspectives. For my challenge I chose Sasuke Sarutobi, Mai Mizusaki and  Kenshin Uesugi. In that respective order. Hope you enjoy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>kenshin/reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>#Multiperspectivity Writing Challenge</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sasuke's POV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Accepting Request! Feel free to fill out this short  <a href="https://goo.gl/forms/VH3QkldydZOg8kWP2">request form</a> or go to my tumblr. This helps me keep track of my request. You can check on your <a href="https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1mWWGj7Itz64IixwjoczfzucUoCz5Kn1x-_eJR4MXg0s/edit?usp=sharing">request here</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> <span>What could have been a peaceful meal has once again turned into a yelling match between Kenshin and Mai. Of course it's over something stupid. Mai was talking about a book she recently read, a book about romance and of course Kenshin doesn’t believe in love. So.. here we are.</span></p><p> <span>"You think they'll ever stop yelling?" Yukimura leans over and askes.</span></p><p> <span>"Doubt it." I answered back coolly.</span></p><p>
  <span>           "That's it! I've had enough! I say you'll fall in love with someone or something by the end of this week~"</span>
</p><p> <span>"I accept your challenge, loud women. If I win you have to be quiet for the rest of your life."</span></p><p> <span>"And if I win? You have to tell everyone that you Kenshin Uesugi have fallen madly in Love!" This isn't going to end well. There's only three days left until this week. She has a weekend to make a man that refuses to fall in love. I wish you luck Mai.</span></p><p> <span>Over the next few days Mai tried everything she could, rabbits, pickled plums, sake, war, Nobunaga's dead on a stick, everything she could get her hands on. But Kenshin would only reply with I that would be nice or I like that, along with his signature smirk. Nothing worked as I assumed.</span></p><p> <span>I woke in the early morning to some soldiers outside my door saying that Kenshin had fallen in love. I jumped up and ran outside.</span></p><p> <span>"What happened?"</span></p><p> <span>"Lord Sasuke, it's in the garden." running to the garden I saw a small sign that said 'Kenshin Falling in Love'. Looking around I saw Mai with a huge smile on her face. She was a little sweaty and a lot dirty. Why is she smiling? This doesn't make sense. I looked across the garden and saw Kenshin looking at the sign along with everyone else. Finally he stepped down into the sand and walked over to the sign. When he got within three feet of the sign the ground caved in and he fell in a hole. Mai doubled over laughing so hard she was crying. No one moved, everyone just took in the scene they just saw. Finally Mai stopped laughing and walked over to the hole. I ran after her as she peered into the hole.</span></p><p> <span>"You thought if you couldn't make me fall in love you'd throw me in a hole. Very funny."</span></p><p> <span>"That's not it at all Kenshin. I dug this hole last night while everyone slept. I call this hole I dug.. Love."  His face turned bright red but I don't think he's mad.</span></p><p> <span>"Yeah, well... get me out of here." He mumbled. Mai got down on her knees and held her hand out to him.</span></p><p> <span>"Come on Mr. Grumpy." He took her hand and I then grabbed his other pulling him out of the hole. After he dusted himself off he walked away. Soldiers quickly flooded around Mai asking her how she could be that brave, some even giving her words of praise. I looked in the direction I saw Kenshin walk in and noticed he had stopped short of the corner. He turned back to look at Mai. I could have swore I saw him say, with a faint smile on his face.</span></p><p> <span>"I, Kenshin Uesugi have fallen madly in love."</span></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Mai's POV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Accepting Request! Feel free to fill out this short  <a href="https://goo.gl/forms/VH3QkldydZOg8kWP2">request form</a> or go to my tumblr. This helps me keep track of my request. You can check on your <a href="https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1mWWGj7Itz64IixwjoczfzucUoCz5Kn1x-_eJR4MXg0s/edit?usp=sharing">request here</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> <span>It started out like any other normal day, even the yelling has become normal. I never thought that Kenshin would resort to yelling but here we are.</span></p><p> <span>"It's not stupid! Love is an amazing and powerful thing!"</span></p><p> <span>"It's stupid!" I reached over and took his last pickled plum and ate it right in front of him. "You bitch."</span></p><p> <span>"Yup that's me! Mhmmm that pickled plum was really good~"</span></p><p> <span>"You have just written your death sentence!"</span></p><p> <span>"All over a pickled plum!"</span></p><p> <span>"That was MY last pickled plum! And! LOVE IS STUPID AND YOU'RE STUPID TO BELIEVE IN IT!"</span></p><p> <span>"That's it! I've had enough! I say you'll fall in love with someone or something by the end of this week~"</span></p><p> <span>"I accept your challenge, loud women. If I win you have to be quiet for the rest of your life."</span></p><p> <span>"And if I win? You have to tell everyone that you Kenshin Uesugi have fallen madly in Love!" Oh God! I've done it now. I'm never going to be allowed to speak again! No no there's still time. I can do this. It just has to be SOMETHING anything at all. I can do this. Wait! The end of the week is in 3 days! Ugh!</span></p><p> <span>Time flew by and I tried everything to get Kenshin to say he loved something. Rabbits, pickled plums, sake, war, Nobunaga's dead on a stick, everything I could get my hands on. But Kenshin would only reply with I that would be nice or I like that, along with his signature smirk. Ugh! Tomorrow is the last day I have to do something. I know! There was this post on Facebook about digging a hole calling it love and watching people fall in love. That's what I'll do. If I'm never allowed to speak again I'm going out with a BANG! So I spend the whole rest of the night digging a hole in the middle of their sand garden. Once I was done I covered it backup and placed a sign in the middle of it.  'Kenshin Falling in Love' he'll have to walk over to it! It wasn't long before everyone was awake and drawing a crowed. There, I see you Kenshin, now just walk over ot eh hole and fall in love. He walked over and YES! He fell for it! I couldn't stop laughing. After wiping the tears from my eyes I walked over to the hole and peered inside.</span></p><p> <span>"You thought if you couldn't make me fall in love you'd throw me in a hole. Very funny."</span></p><p> <span>"That's not it at all Kenshin. I dug this hole last night while everyone slept. I call this hole I dug.. Love."  His face turned bright red as I thought, he's mad.</span></p><p> <span>"Yeah, well... get me out of here." He mumbled. I got down on my knees and held my hand out to him.</span></p><p> <span>"Come on Mr. Grumpy." He took my hand and he grabbed Sasuke's as well and together we pulled him out of the hole. After he dusted himself off he walked away. Soldiers quickly flooded around me asking me how I could be that brave, some even giving me words of praise.</span></p><p>
  <span>          "Doesn't matter boys I'll never be allowed to speak again since I didn't win the bet. " Shingen walked over and quickly spoke.</span>
</p><p> <span>"I will never let that brute of a man silence such a beautiful goddess."</span></p><p> <span>"I'll talk to him about it Mai." Sasuke said as he turned and walked away.</span></p><p> <span>"You're loud and boar of a woman but I'll stand by what lord Shingen said. We won't let that happen."</span></p><p>
  <span>          "Yeah!" The soldiers around agreed in unison.</span>
</p><p> <span>"Thanks guys."</span></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Kenshin's POV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Accepting Request! Feel free to fill out this short  <a href="https://goo.gl/forms/VH3QkldydZOg8kWP2">request form</a> or go to my tumblr. This helps me keep track of my request. You can check on your <a href="https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1mWWGj7Itz64IixwjoczfzucUoCz5Kn1x-_eJR4MXg0s/edit?usp=sharing">request here</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> <span>I can't remember the last time I looked forward to seeing someone, let alone a woman. But here I find myself walking down the hallway and I can't help but think of her and what she might say. I quicken my pace hoping to get there sooner. I slide the door open to the dinning hall and her and Sasuke are already there chatting away.</span></p><p> <span>"What are you talking about."</span></p><p>
  <span>           "Nothing." Mai said coolly. I bet it was about another romance novel she picked up. The look on Sasuke's face says it all. Yukimura and Shingen make their way in and we begin eating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>           "Whatever, I bet it was something stupid again anyway."</span>
</p><p> <span>"Love isn't stupid! Love is an amazing and powerful thing!" I love that fire in her eyes, she's ready to battle to the death.</span></p><p> <span>"It's stupid!" She reached over and took my last pickled plum and ate it right in front of me. "You bitch."</span></p><p> <span>"Yup that's me! Mhmmm that pickled plum was really good~"</span></p><p> <span>"You have just written your death sentence!"</span></p><p> <span>"All over a pickled plum!"</span></p><p> <span>"That was MY last pickled plum! And! LOVE IS STUPID AND YOU'RE STUPID TO BELIEVE IN IT!" Why do I keep doing this. I don't think she's stupid, she's brilliant.</span></p><p> <span>"That's it! I've had enough! I say you'll fall in love with someone or something by the end of this week~"</span></p><p> <span>"I accept your challenge, loud women. If I win you have to be quiet for the rest of your life." Ugh! Why did I say that! I don't want her to be quiet, I enjoy talking to her.</span></p><p> <span>"And if I win? You have to tell everyone that you Kenshin Uesugi have fallen madly in Love!" It's a shame to say this but she's already won the bet, but I'm not going to tell her that. I want to see what she can come up with. Alright I'll make a promise to myself, if she says that I'm in love with her I will admit it. I'm going to have to tell her at some point. I think Shingen is making moves on her when my back is turned. I won't let him have her, I just can't bear the thought.</span></p><p> <span>Over the next few days she tried everything to get me to say that I loved something. Rabbits, pickled plums, sake, war, Nobunaga's dead on a stick, everything she could get my hands on. It was really cute but it's true I do LIKE all those things but I don't LOVE them. I find myself wanting her to say 'You love me! That's it!' every time comes to me.</span></p><p> <span>It was early on the morning of her last day and there was a huge commotion outside. I opened the door and asked a passing soldier what was going on and he told me I should head to the garden straight away. When I got there, there was a sign in the garden saying 'Kenshin Falling in Love'. Alright I'll bite Mai, what do you have planned. I looked across the garden and saw her standing there with a smile on her face. I walked over to the sign and when I got close to it the ground caved in on me and I fell in a hole. I heard some people gasp but what I heard the most was Mai laughing harder than I've ever heard her. She threw me in a hole! She can't make me fall in love so she put me in a hole.</span></p><p> <span>"You thought if you couldn't make me fall in love you'd throw me in a hole. Very funny."</span></p><p> <span>"That's not it at all Kenshin. I dug this hole last night while everyone slept. I call this hole I dug.. Love."   I felt heat rising to my cheeks. I can't believe she said that.</span></p><p> <span>"Yeah, well... get me out of here." I mumbled. She got down on her knees and held her hand out to him. Sasuke then appeared out of nowhere and held his hand out too.</span></p><p> <span>"Come on Mr. Grumpy." Grumpy? I'm not grumpy at all. Together they pulled me out of the hole. I dusted myself off and walked away without saying a word to her. Soldiers swarmed around Mai in no time at all. Some asked how she could be so brave and even giving her words of praise. I stopped shy of turning the corner and looked at her one last time. Might as well say it even if you'll never hear it.</span></p><p> <span>"I Kenshin Uesugi have fallen madly in love."</span></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Follow Me On<br/>Discord: Aurora Godshawk#3317<br/><a href="https://www.facebook.com/aurora.godshawk/">Facebook</a> --- For my FB needs<br/><a href="https://www.instagram.com/aurora.godshawk07/">Instagram</a> --- My two cents<br/><a href="https://aurora-godshawk.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a> ---- Mainly for Cybird Fanfiction<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/AuroraGolden07">Twitter</a> --- Where all my updates will be posted</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>